A Witch and a Lord
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Klarion the Witch Boy did not start as a evil being. And in truth his not one now. There are many things that are hidden in the shadows. Do you dare look into the night?
1. The Child

Greetings. This an AU and no doubt there is some OOCness. I have taken my insight of the character and messed with his background and made this universe.

I do not own anything but the idea. So please be a dear and if you do not like it do not read it.

* * *

 _ **A Witch and a Lord**_

 _(Chapter 1)  
_

The Child

It was a deary night in Gotham. Cold fog wafted up from the bay and rain steadily fell onto the paved streets. Majority of people were either inside fast asleep, or rushing to their cars in order to get home.

But a lone figure walked down the street carrying an umbrella to block the falling water and an orange cat curled around their neck. Suddenly the figure stopped and turned to a small alley to the right. The cat looked up with lazy eyes as her owner softly walked into the alley.

Leaning against the wall was a small child, dressed in bright yellow, green, and red. One of the child's shoes was missing and parts of the outfit were destroyed to the point that it would be next to impossible to fix. The child's left knee was bleeding and there was a bad looking cut right above the right eye.

The child looked up at the figure, his mask doing very little to hide the pain of the injuries or the wariness to the black clothed person in front of him. Very slowly the figure bent down to the boy's level. Tilting the umbrella they made sure that the rain did not drench him any more than already done.

The boy looked the figure up and down. They were a young man clothed from the neck down in black with some white trim, an orange and white cat with blue eyes was wrapped around his shoulders. The young man had black hair that seemed to be styled so it would look like horns and the dark alley made his eyes look black.

"Shouldn't you be home little one?" the young man asked.

Masked eyes looked up.

"Hm." The young man looked at the state of the child once more before slowly reaching out with his free hand.

The boy flinched and pressed back into the wall only to feel a tingling sensation on his knee. Looking down he watched in awe as his wound closed and the young man's glowing hand slowly rose to his head.

Watching the head wound heal, the young man hummed before slowly bringing his hand down to the child's shoulder. Hovering just above the ruined garment the yellow glow dimmed slightly and the fabric quickly mended itself. Looking down at the naked foot the young man snapped his fingers and the shoe reformed back where it belonged.

The boy looked up with awe.

"Thank you."

The young man smiled before he stood. Offering his hand, he spoke.

"Let's return you home."

Hesitantly the boy toke the young man's hand and stood up. Glancing over at the alley the child said, "I can't let anyone know where I live."

The young man nodded. "Understandable. Is your guardian around?"

The boy nodded.

"Well then, let me make sure you are returned safe to them. Having a child run alone on the streets at night is not a wise idea."

The boy looked up and pouted. "Is not."

The young man laughed. "Oh no, little one. No pouting. I invented pouty! You can't use it!"

The boy smiled.

"Robin."

The young man looked down at the boy.

"I'm called Robin."

The young man smiled.

"Nice to meet you Robin. I'm Klarion."

WaL

As the two walked down the street the rain started to pour. Causing Klarion to move the umbrella a bit in order to cover the boy some more. Glancing left and right, the young man could not help but worry. Just were was this child's guardian? And for what reason would they let him out so late in such an outfit. The style aside, the colors would catch anyone's eye. Seeing what was out at night for the majority of the time, that was not always a good thing.

Really they were both lucky it was him who found Robin, and not some demented child molester.

Shaking his head, Klarion shook that thought away. No need to think of such things. Right now was a time to find a missing adult. Feeling the weight of eyes on him he stopped and turned to his right.

There in the shadows was a man dressed in black and gray.

Robin looked over and smiled.

"Batman!"

The man nodded, his eyes never leaving Klarion.

"Is this your guardian, Robin?"

The boy nodded.

The young man smiled.

"Well then, you should return to him. And this time do not leave his sight, understand?"

The boy pouted before nodding.

Gently pushing the boy forward, Klarion noted the stress lines of the man.

Obviously Robin scared his guardian in a way that only children can.

Once they were close enough, Robin darted forward and into his guardian's arms.

Smiling the young man turned.

"Who are you?"

Looking back at the man, Klarion spoke.

"Klarion. And please if you are going to let the young one out at night keep a better eye on him. You are both lucky that I found him and not someone else. Goodnight."

With that the young man started walking down the street again.

WaL

A sigh escaped the lips of the young man. It has been a tiring day. First the shop had new goods to be filed and put away, then classes at the collage which had him trying not to fall asleep, fallowed by visiting his uncle and staying for dinner, and finally dealing with a lost child. Really a hot shower and bed sounds like a heaven to the young man at the moment.

Teekl had bolted the moment they got home. Most likely to be cleaning herself on the couch. Placing the umbrella on the stand by the door, Klarion let his posture slack. He's home and he can crash.

Walking through the small apartment and to the bedroom he started to unbuckle his belt. He may not be the type of person to have his clothes scattered through out the house but that doesn't mean that he will not undress while walking to his destination.

Placing the removed garments into the basket by the bedroom door, Klarion walked to his bed. Avoiding the temptation to just lay down and sleep he removed his shoes and gloves before grabbing his night garment.

Taking it with him he headed to the shower. In the hall Teekl seemed that it would be a good idea to try to trip him, but due to many years with the cat he regained his balance and went on his way.

Turning on the water to the right temperature is always an annoyance this late at night. And really he had no energy to spell it right. All he wanted to do was get clean and go to bed.


	2. A Tiresome Day

Here is chapter two. Remember: AU and OOC.

Thank you.

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)  
_ A Tiresome Day

WaL

Morning light is always something Klarion wished he was never introduced to. Living so many of his years underground makes it strange to have sudden light from your window in the morning that didn't mean that someone hacked down the old mill and lighted it aflame again. Never mind the fact that typically when the sun peeked out he was already half way through his morning routine thus making him think he is running behind.

But today the curtains were closed and he had every intention of sleeping in. No classes and work was in the evening. So catching up on sleep is always on the agenda.

Yet it appears that the world outside disagrees, for there is banging at his door.

Groaning Klarion forced himself out of bed. Stuffing his feet into his shoes he stood and grabbed his black robe. Just who would be banging at his door at 6:10 in the morning? Couldn't be his landlord. He has payed for this month after all. One of his neighbors? They don't typically knock unless there was a holiday break upon them and they need help setting up.

The only other people who would come knocking was Uncle Jason, who he saw last night so unlikely, and Cousin Harry, who was even less likely to come knocking seeing he was last known to be on a business trip.

Sighing he unlocked the door. Just better open up and face the music. A pity really, sleep was being enjoyable.

Once he opened the door, he was not expecting a small blue skinned child looking desperate at his threshold. The skin tone was a dead give away of where this child came from, so was the clothing choice and the black nails.

"Can I help you?"

The child nodded.

"I can't find my familiar."

Klarion sighed. Even out of Limbo Town he is helping find missing familiars.

"Alright I'll help. Just give me a moment."

With that he went back to his room to get dressed. Just why is he helping a child who obviously had no clue how to keep themselves away from Blue Rafters until they were older?

Shaking his head he pushed his hypocritical thoughts away. Clothes, water, and then helping the child out. Better get started.

WaL

Klarion sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. Running after not one, but _four_ familiars and returning them to Limbo Town was more stressful than it _should_ have. It doesn't help that once in Limbo Town he ran into Mother and was promptly dragged home for a few hours.

A weight landed by his head. Forcing his eyes open, Klarion looked at his familiar.

"Beulah is cruel, Teekl. She was the one to remind Mother that I did pack a Book of Shadows. Now I have to add it on my list."

The young man closed his eyes again before forcing himself off the comfort of the mattress. He has work in an hour, so as much as he wants to sleep, he needs to get moving.

"Very few things I can call evil Teekl."

The cat looked up at him. The young man rolled his eyes.

"But I believe saying lack of sleep is one of them shall not be rebuked."

Teekl merely curled up.

Klarion stuck out his tongue in her direction.

"Lucky cat."

WaL

"Of bloody course its raining." The raven sighed.

His shift at _Mary's Brews_ had ended two hours ago, but he stayed behind to help the owner with some paperwork and thus when he was just about to walk out the door to go home the gods decided to grace the land with a down pour.

Scowling at the falling water, Klarion leaned against the wall. It just wasn't his day. Really, his is persuading Uncle Jason to teach him how to drive when he has a chance. A car or the like would be wonderful at the moment.

"Though the payments would add onto my financial hell." The young man shook his head.

Getting comfortable he watched the rain.

Sometime later when he was just about thinking about heading out, a small form dressed in bright colors darted out of a nearby alley.

Glancing at the child, Klarion's eyes narrowed. Of course the next time he would see Robin the boy would be injured. Grabbing the boy as he ran passed, he pulled him under the awning.

Robin winced as cold hands grabbed his arm. Looking up at who grabbed him, he tensely smiled as he saw Klarion.

"Um, Mr. Klarion would you mind letting me go? There are bad guys who are headed this way."

The young man rolled his eyes, before gently pulling the boy behind him.

Just as Klarion subtly flicked his fingers a group of miscellaneous thugs ran out of the alley. Black eyes watched as they ran passed. Insuring that the boy was safely behind him the young man snapped his fingers.

The next thing the thugs knew they were skidding across the pavement.

Certain that the crooks where not going after them anytime soon, Klarion turned and started to heal the child's wounds.

Robin scowled as Klarion toke out a handkerchief and wiped the child's mask and face free of water.

"I don't need this."

The young man gave him a hard look. One that had Robin wincing for it was almost the same look his mother gave him not so long ago.

Klarion tapped the child's head three times before stepping out of the way and leaning against the wall again.

Robin looked up at the man. Seeing that he was not going to speak, the boy went back into the rain to deal with the thugs. Not realizing that he had a sure placement on the still slick pavement or that the rain did not fall so heavily on him anymore.

WaL

Ringing out his hair, Klarion listened to the radio Teekl had on.

" _Tonight there has been reports of Arkham's latest break out has taken to the streets. Civilians are asked to remain inside and to keep their doors locked and have escape routes planned should they be needed."_

Rolling his eyes, Klarion walked over to the kitchen. He would love to see one of the escapees trying to get into his apartment. Especially when he had put up hexes to prevent unwelcome visitors. His Mother's hexes were always powerful, and for good reason. While his Mother limited her use of magic she could weave such spells to over come that handicap when needed.

Grinning, he let water boil. The sod who dare enters without his permission would not like the end result.

 **Ring! Ring!**

Scowling, Klarion turned to the hall. Of course someone would call him at this time of night.

Picking up the receiver, he sighed.

"Hello, Klarion Bleak speaking."

"Do you have your wards up?"

"Uncle Jason? Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because you are going to leave them."

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Just what are you talking about Uncle?"

There was a chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Batman has need of magical aid."

Klarion sighed.

"Of course. And seeing you have a broken leg Etrigan is not available. You do remember that I wish to be as free as possible up here right?"

"Yes, I know Klarion. Do not worry, Klarion the Witch Boy shall not be correlated with Klarion Bleak if you use a Disillusionment spell."

The young man resisted the urge to plant his head into his hand. Of course Uncle Jason would use his racial orientation as another identity.

"You do know that is the saddest mock you have come up with, right?"

Uncle Jason chuckled.

"You could use that suit I gave you last Yule. You haven't worn it sense correct?"

Klarion sighed.

"No I haven't. And I am not getting out of this am I?"

He could hear the man's smirk in his reply.

"No."

WaL

Klarion couldn't help but scowl as he tied the black necktie around his neck. He did not like wearing this thing. Sure it was similar to his regular outfits in color scheme and formal look. But really, Uncle Jason has an appalling taste in cuts. The mock flames/leaves on the sleeves are very different from the cuffs of his causal wear or the sleek form of his formals.

Never mind the dress shoes that his Uncle _insisted_ on using with the outfit were very uncomfortable to run around in.

Sighing he straightened the suit and stood up properly. Time for the spell. Hopefully this would work without turning him into his natural blue.

"Ah vat ri vu to va ni si ci ka vu no ta ri."

A small flick of his arms outward and the magicks he summoned wrapped around him and Teekl.

Once the energies calmed the young man looked into the mirror. Blinking he had thank the gods he did not turn blue. But really? Long nails? That's it?

Rolling his eyes he looked at his familiar. The changes were a bit more noticeable for her. Instead of her white stripes she had black, and her once blue eyes were now red.

"It appears..." Klarion stopped. His voice was high pitched and had a drawl that he only heard when his sister was mocking him. Great, just great.

Sighing, he looked at Teekl.

"Not a word you stupid cat."

WaL

Flicking his hand, Klarion caused an armed crook to be sent flying into a building. Really? The Bat lets Robin out when there is a horrible surplus of insane villains out? This man must be really trusting of the boy's ability or his own to protect the child.

At least that is what the witch is hoping to be the answer at least.

Scowling he gathered magic into his hands. The next crook he sees will be burnt.

Teekl better keep an eye on that kid. If there is one thing the people of Limbo Town know about better than their neighbors in the Rafters, is that a child is precious.

And that is a teaching Klarion does not rebuke.

* * *

The spell has no meaning. Consider it a focus if you will. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Aftermath

_(Chapter 3)_

The Aftermath

WaL

Tea is a wonderful thing. Especially when you deal with vigilantes who have the tendency to start arguments on how to look after a child while on the field. Uncle Jason is Batman's typical go-to when anything magical happens. And seeing that the demonologist is still healing, any footwork needed has been dumped onto Klarion.

Thus Klarion's overprotective tendencies tend to pop out. For the fact he is working with Batman and Robin on the field and the child ends up getting hurt more times than the witch likes. So sudden healing and protection spells. Unfortunately, the boy's guardian is not so welcoming of the care as Robin.

This night there was a robbery of a enchanted orb known as "Dawn of Night" that required magical assistance. Que new argument! This time about sending the child home after a nasty head wound. Reality it was a matter of Batman not trusting Klarion with the location of the Batcave and not really wanting Robin taken anywhere else.

The compromise was Klarion to stay with the boy and let Batman handle the crook while giving magical assistance when needed.

Even though the night ended well, tea was still needed to remove the tresses of stress remaining in his body.

Well, that was the plan. But the polite knocking at his door tells him otherwise.

Sighing he placed his cup down. Thankfully he changed clothes while the water was boiling. And that the disillusionment spell has been canceled.

Opening the door he was surprised to see an elderly gentleman standing before him.

"May I help you?"

The man smiled.

"Mister Bleak, you are needed at the Manor."

Klarion rose an eyebrow at that.

"Manor? I'm afraid sir, that you have lost me."

The elderly man nodded.

"Your Uncle Jason mentioned that you are good with children and seeing Master Bruce has need of assistance of dealing with Master Dick, you were suggested to give aid."

Klarion sighed. He had a guess who these people were, seeing they occasionally came up in conversation with his Uncle. And thus he knew that saying no was not really an option.

WaL

It was interesting to watch Bruce Wayne give him the same look Batman uses whenever he gave Dick some form of attention. Really if the man wanted to keep his identity he could be less obvious about it.

Sighing Klarion petted Teekl. Really he couldn't say anything about keeping identities. He had to falsify papers in order to live up in the Rafters, and his alter-self doesn't look that different from him. Though the voice could confuse anyone, annoying high pitched thing.

Looking up at the billionaire, the young man couldn't help but wonder if the Bat knew who he was. Seeing Uncle Jason's two identities were known to the man and Klarion's name wasn't all that common.

Shaking his head, the young man stood up. He gave his help so now would be a good time to leave.

Well that would be if the seven year old didn't suddenly latched himself to him.

Klarion looked down at the mop of black hair.

"Dick?"

The boy tightened his grip.

Great. He looked at the boy's guardian. Mr. Wayne did not look exactly pleased but there was no look of displeasure as well.

Now what?

WaL

Klarion blinked as he watched the acrobat flip happily into the room. Somehow, someway that little boy persuaded not only Klarion and Teekl but _Bruce Wayne_ that it was a good idea to let the young man stay the night.

The witch is still trying to figure out how he did it.

"Did you sleep well, Mister Bleak?"

Black eyes rose to meet the steal ones of the elderly man.

"Yes I did. Thank you." He nodded.

Alfred Pennyworth smiled before placing a cup of tea in front of the young man.

Taking the cup Klarion thanked the man and toke a sip.

The hot liquid flowed down his throat; he felt his muscles relax in correspondence. He couldn't finish his cup last night. So he had to pour out old tea when he gets home.

Suddenly there were arms wrapping around him.

Tensing Klarion looked down into a smiling face.

"Good Morning!"

The young man smiled back.

"Good morning, Dick."

* * *

I can't write Alfred. I tried, and hopefully he will only be in passing for the rest of the story.


	4. Normal Days

Some insight in regular days for our witch. And an intermission if you will.

Again AU and OOC.

Thank you.

* * *

 _(Chapter 4)_

Normal Days

WaL

There is a reason for him to be an Anthropology major. Really, despite what his sister thinks there is a reason.

And that reason is so he can understand people better. It does help that the methods of the field can be applied in almost any situation. As for History as his minor? Well, he did need some background knowledge of the Blue Rafters.

But dealing with the fact that most of his classmates in this class are arrogant little fools is annoying. Really just because he needs this class for his core did not mean anything! A little respect for your teacher and the subject is necessary, but having the majority of the class mock him for his major is a little much to ask for.

So what about his revenge? Turning each of their eyes into their most hated color for a week wasn't that bad. And so what if he cursed their wardrobes so they couldn't wear anything but that color for the same week as well?

He is a Witch-person. It's how he does things. Revenge comes from spells. End of story.

But Uncle Jason doesn't seem to agree. While he is in collage, and is more or less old enough to live alone, he is still a Witch _-boy_ thus his Uncle can order him around when the man believes it necessary.

Thus he is stuck learning a way to undo the Horgial spell as punishment.

Something he been meaning to do for a while anyway. So it isn't that bad.

If you discount the fact that Mr. Wayne has put him in charge of dealing with Dick when the boy runs off at night.

So while he is working on a counter spell, he gets a call from the Bat informing him that Robin has bolted off _again._

Leading into this situation: Robin happily running over the rooftops with an annoyed witch chasing after him while a white and orange cat pours over a spell tome.

Let's just say neither guardian was pleased that night.

WaL

Giggles erupted from the child's mouth. Klarion was fast asleep with his school and spell books scattered around him. Looking at Teekl, he had to hold in another giggle. The cat was quite content to be on her master's stomach during the nap.

Dick couldn't resist. He ran off to his book bag and got out his camera. This was too cute to avoid having on film!

Alfred would love it and Mr. Blood would no doubt ask for multiple copies. Bruce would find someway to use it against the witch but that was okay.

Snapping a picture, Dick smiled. He could barely believe that he was permitted to spend the night at Klarion's. The young man was busy with school and work along with the other duties his uncle placed on him. But he offered to let Dick stay over the weekend as long as Bruce agreed and that Robin would be a minor appearance.

The witch seemed to have some sort of love for sleep. Often complaining the night has too few hours for it and that the denial of it was evil.

Putting away the camera, the acrobat turned to the bed. He was going home tomorrow afternoon, and he been here for almost a day. Klarion was a good host, he just had to finish up some work and he fell asleep while doing it.

Grinning Dick went to explore the rest of the apartment. He knew that the witch put up spells to prevent anything from breaking or letting him mess with things he wasn't suppose to. When he first heard that, Dick was annoyed. He wasn't some careless little kid. But when Klarion explained that most items in his home were spelled or enchanted in someway, he understood a little. He does not have the ability to deactivate any of the spells after all.

The living room had a couch and a coffee table, a few book cases with random ornaments and books on them. The walls had a garland which had odd dream catchers on it. In fact, all the walls had the garland.

Walking into the kitchen, Dick saw more of the garland and that their was more dream catchers hanging by themselves in different places. There was even one above the stove. Looking at the different dream catchers Dick noticed that there was at least three different types.

The ones on the garland did not hold stones and were almost the same as the next one on the line.

The one above the stove had stones and was much larger than the garland ones.

And the few on the pillars that separated the cooking zone from the dinning area were made of leather and silk and had feathers on them.

Curious the child grabbed a chair in order to look closer at some of the dream catchers.

WaL

Klarion shook his head at his cat. Of course she would claim his stomach for a bed. Now time to find Dick. Hopefully the child isn't getting into trouble.

 **Crash!**

Jumping up Klarion ignored his familiar's protest and ran to the front of the apartment.

In the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Dick holding his wrist while standing next to a fallen chair.

Sighing he walked over to the child.

"Broken?"

The child shook his head.

Noticing that the boy was not meeting his eyes the young man sighed.

"Let me see it."

Dick held out his left wrist.

A few prods had Klarion summoning some magic. It wasn't broken but if the child uses that sprained wrist, which the witch knew he would, it would be painful. So skip the issue and heal it.

"There we go. All better."

He tilted the child's head towards him.

"What happened Dick? You are not in trouble."

That got the child to meet his eyes.

"I was just looking at the dream catchers. When I tried to touch that one," he pointed to the lower hex on the right pillar, "I suddenly my chair tipped over."

Klarion couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Oh, Dick. Those aren't dream catchers. They're hexes."

Blue eyes blinked.

"Hexes?"

The witch smiled.

"Yes. And the one you were going to touch protects the structure of the kitchen."

The boy looked curiously at the hex.

"Why would you have one which does that?"

Klarion chuckled as he walked over to the stove to boil some water.

"Because, when I bought this place the kitchen was about to cave in. That hex keeps it standing."

Dick nodded.

"So what are the hexes on the garland?"

"Its not a garland but a string of hexes designed to keep out uninvited guests."

"The one above the stove?"

The young man glanced up at the mentioned hex.

"It is to prevent fires."

The acrobat nodded, while fixing the chair.

* * *

I could not find the name of the hex for keeping out unwanted visitors. It is the one Klarion's mother uses in the Seven Soldiers comics. I know it has a name, but still. If you find out what it is please tell me and I'll add it in.

Thanks.


	5. The Light

Do you lot even know how difficult it was to write this?! I barely can get into half of the Light's heads, with the exception of the main character of this story. Even then it is a mater of perspective thought.

Once again AU and OOC. Not your cup of tea, get out.

Thank you, please enjoy.

* * *

 _(Chapter 5)_

The Light

WaL

It was such a good day too. To bad it was ruined by a crazy lunatic robbing the ice-cream pallor and being ordered by the Bat to handle it.

"I really wanted some strawberry ice-cream." Klarion sighed down to his familiar. "Of course the only place in Gotham which sells it with real strawberries and that I can afford at the moment would get ransacked."

"Merow"

"Yes Teekl, I know. We have dinner with Uncle Jason and Cousin Harry." The witch stood from his crossed position on the air flow above the normal folks line of sight.

"So how are we going to head there?"

"Meow!"

Turning around, Klarion sparked his magic in warning. Whatever caused Teekl to react like that can't be good.

On a roof was a black haired man dressed in a blue coat. Glaring, Klarion felt out his energy.

Ancient. Though not by mystical means.

Strong. Could crush him in a second if he wanted to.

Could heal quickly. Problematic but can be dealt with.

Charismatic. That's an issue. Be careful of his words and movements.

Harsh intent though not looking for a fight. That one has Klarion's magic spiking in worry. What is this man doing here?

Brown eyes met black.

"Klarion the Witch-Boy." The man had a nasty smile.

"What do you want?" The witch snapped back.

The smile died down some.

"I am here to speak of the evolution of mankind with you."

Klarion could feel Teekl's amusement in the back of his mind.

"Oh?"

The man's smile grew back into that horrid thing.

WaL

When Batman's glare makes you want to hug him, something is very wrong is going on in your head. But that was what Klarion was about to do. For he never been so happy to see that dark look in his life.

Vandal Savage had spoke of an organization which was criminal down to its roots and Klarion jumped aboard, before the man finished. Mainly to get away from the creepy smile, and to inform Batman what is going on.

"You joined them in order to be an insider for us?" The man sounded skeptical.

The young man rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Look you would be getting the info sooner or later and it would be safer if it was sooner."

He gave the man a hard look.

"You do know that if I turned him down, it wouldn't just be my Uncle and Cousin at risk right?"

The man's blue eyes narrowed.

"Gotham, Limbo Town. My Mother and sister, Dick, Alfred, and you are also at risk."

Bruce sighed.

"Keep me updated."

Klarion nodded.

"And while you are apart of the Light, you will not be helping us on missions unless it is an emergency. Are we clear?"

The witch rose an eyebrow.

"I thought it was obvious."

WaL

Robin was not to be informed of the infiltration of the Light until Klarion had a better hold in their ranks. It does help that he is one of the founders though.

But the fact that he has to act in his alter-self, who does not really have a persona to go with, all the time with this lot is annoying! He did not wear this suit often due to being difficult to interact with. He swears his Uncle got it with some magic repressers to keep him in check.

Klarion sighed as he listened to the lot drone on and on. It was a bit funny to see their reactions to him, but seeing that he wants nothing to do with their crime he had to come up with something for a motive later.

Teekl nuzzled his hand. Smiling at his cat, the witch couldn't help but feel a little bit better. At least he wasn't doing this alone.

"L-7."

Black eyes looked up.

"What do you think?"

Truthfully? It's stupid. But that is not a good thing to tell this lot.

"Why are you so focused on the stones in the first place? There seems to be no reason for such attention." That will do.

L-1, Vandal Savage, had a crossed look on his face. So the voice does not portray well with his current manner of speech with them. It makes him sound like a whiny brat. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

Hope I gave a decent explanation for his joining.


	6. Lords of Elements

Here is chapter six. Please remember that I do not own anything but this story idea.

Also please remember that characters might be out of their proper characterization, and that this is an Alternate Universe. Thank you.

* * *

 _(Chapter 6)_

Lords of Elements

WaL

Okay, it appears that becoming a spoiled brat bent on mischief automatically means you are a Lord of Chaos. It was a confusing thing to learn, and something Klarion is still having issues wrapping his head around.

His persona got dragged off one evening by a dark haired man and was promptly told that as a new Lord of Chaos he was to learn under him for a week.

But it appears that the only reason he became a Lord is because he is portraying a chaotic mind set. Pathetic really. They must be desperate for members.

Thankfully the week of mentorship for Mor'du was during a break at school and asking for a vacation from work wasn't so bad.

But having to tell Bruce is not so easy as one might think. The man is scary with info and giving him this might just have him in a box for safe keeping.

Something Klarion very much does not want!

WaL

The Council of Elements were desperate for numbers. They must have the exact same number of Lords of Order as there are Lords of Chaos. And they were down on the Chaos side. Still are actually.

The Lords of Order are a bunch that seem to think that chaos has no business gaining more members and that the _new recruit_ should learn that in a painful manner.

Well, unluckily for them Klarion is an old fashioned rebel with a long history of vanishing when you want to speak of rules for him to fallow.

And it doesn't also help that Klarion's method of making a point about the necessity of chaos came in a nicely formatted paper which the Lords of Order could not rebuke as a chaotic threat. Though it did make them want to drag him over and make him a Lord of Order after they read it.

WaL

Falling down onto his bed, Klarion let out a breath. It is annoying how hectic his life has become. First getting used to the Blue Rafters, going to school, getting a job, then starting an alter-self and helping vigilantes, fallowed by becoming a spy, and then becoming a Lord of Chaos!

"I'm going to have to ask one of the Lords of Order for help getting everything straight so I can do all this and not die in the middle of it."

Teekl jumped onto his back and curled up.

Sighing he closed his eyes. Sleep is good.

But sadly he did not get much of it.

"Klarion the Witch-Boy awaken!"

Groaning, said person glared up at the Lord of Order who broke into his home.

"I want to know how you got around my hexes."

"I merely turned them off for a moment, Witch-Boy." The dark skinned lord said.

"What do you want?"

"First for you to answer why you sound different. Then to aid a comrade."

Klarion curled back into the covers.

"Witch-Boy~." The man growled.

"You met me with a disillusionment spell on. And who the heck am I to aid, you evil person?"

The Lord of Order raised an eyebrow.

"I am to assume that awakening you is evil."

"No, denying anyone sleep is evil. Especially when they don't get much of it!"

There was silence for a few blessed minutes, in which Klarion almost fell asleep again.

"Nabu."

Tired black eyes opened.

"Our comrade is Nabu, a Lord of Order. He is currently bound to the Helmet of Fate and has no host."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Blue eyes glared down at him.

"The Council has need of him. And you need a Lord of Oder opposing you while you are with the Light."

The witch sighed.

"Fine. I'll pick him up and drop him off with the League. Now if you don't mind I would like to gain my missing sleep."

The Lord of Order rolled his eyes. This new Lord of Chaos really needed to learn how to use his powers to stay awake.

WaL

When he said he would pick up Nabu he wasn't expecting to have to deal with the fact that the ex host was a possessive geezer and had many safety features around the artifact. However, after the fourth changing wall Klarion threw up his hands and stalked out of the tower.

The Lords were going to have to wait. Getting the helmet will take a while and with backup plan after backup plan.

Which he will make later, he has a test to study for after all.

* * *

Reason he is after the helm later. And really did you lot really think I let him get it before the Young Justice League is made?


	7. Light Interactions

Alright. I hate writing the Light. But this was needed. Now if you don't know them by their numbering:

L-1 Vandal Savage

L-2 Ra's al Ghul

L-3 Lex Luthor

L-4 Queen Bee

L-5 Ocean Master (Not Present)

L-6 The Brain

I have said this before, I can not write the Light that well with the exception of our Witch and as stated before that is debatable. So they are most likely out of characterization. Be forward! This is an Alternate Universe and some of the characters will be interacting with our witch in a manner with is questionable. If you don't like don't read.

* * *

 _(Chapter 7)_

Light Interactions

WaL

Klarion couldn't help but look at L-4 like she lost her mind. She just stood close to him and started speaking like she wanted to start courtship. Never mind the smell she was wafting his way was making want to sneeze.

"Do you need a bath and some time to yourself?"

The woman gave him a harsh look before stalking off.

The witch just rose an eyebrow and watched her leave. Just what was her problem?

WaL

"Meow."

"I know stupid cat."

"Meow!"

The witch turned and glared at the feline.

"I KNOW Teekl. Give me a moment and I'll have it done!"

The cat hissed at him.

Rolling his eyes he went back to work.

"What is all this racket?"

Closing his eyes Klarion forced his magic down. It was just L-3.

"None of your business."

The green eyed man rose a brow.

"Oh? You are part of the Light Klarion. It is my business."

Black eyes flickered red as the witch turned to glare at the bald man.

"L-7. And you wouldn't understand it anyway."

L-3 did not look impressed. Not that Klarion really cared. He wasn't an elderly man with steel eyes or a black haired woman with blue skin after all.

WaL

L-2 was supposed to be imitating, and seeing the man knew of Bruce's two sides he was a danger to be around.

But watching him fuss over his daughter's choice for a lover was kind of killing the imitating factor in Klarion's mind.

It wasn't like Bruce would marry her after all so why was he bothering? And really the girl needs to see other people than the Bat. Klarion can testify for how many failed relationships that man has after all.

Pushing a cup of tea in the man's direction got him wary looks and Teekl's amusement in the back of his mind.

WaL

L-6 was annoying. The robot was infatuated with an ape and has a bad habit of messing with Klarion when he was practicing spells.

The ape part he can over look, he has seen weirder, but messing with his spell work does not fly with him.

So what if the scientist suddenly found himself in a new body that was female and had sudden impulsive thoughts to wander off the side of a cliff? He was the one who walked into the spell.

And really to his pleasure none of the Light could punish him for it and Uncle Jason will not be finding out. Though if he did would he really scold him for this one?

WaL

Klarion held in a wince. L-1's smile was still creepy. Just why did the man want to have him stand next to him during this little get together?

Teekl nuzzled his neck. Maybe he could make it out of here and to his shift at _Mary's Brews_ without to much trouble.

But seriously, why does L-1 have to stare at him like that?!

* * *

Savage is creepy. I did not do Ocean Master for lack of knowledge and he does not show up often in this story. Later he will, he is part of the Light after all.

Hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Information

Here are some of the things that Klarion is changing. Hope you enjoy!

Remember that this is an AU and there most likely be OOCness.

* * *

 _(Chapter 8)_

Information

WaL

When he first heard of the plans he passed them off as an impossible notion. How were they to get genetic material from _Superman_ of all people. So he did not bother telling Bruce, though he did make note to keep an eye out for its possibility.

Finding out that somehow those genomorphes were coming into the world like the risen dead had him informing the Bat as quickly as possible. There is the probability of an evil Superman clone, they had need of more Kryptonite in stock.

The information received a look that the witch did not want to classify. It made him want to bolt back to Limbo Town but to pat the man on the shoulder at the same time. It was a strange experience.

"How are they going to gain DNA from Superman?"

Klarion shrugged.

"Don't know. But it is better to be ready when it happens."

The older man's blue eyes were piercing.

"I"ll tell you how when I find out. It was already on my list. So you can stop the look now Bruce."

WaL

Teekl always was good for getting trouble stirred up so he could ask questions without hindrance. And when he found out about the child that is what he did.

A child. They kidnapped a _child._ If he wasn't needed for being an insider for Batman he would have burnt this place to the ground and left them to rot! He does not care if the child is nearing his fifteenth year, he is still a child!

Looking at the red headed child in the pod, he sighed. He could not open this while the cloning process was happening. It would harm the child. So time to modify plans. When the process is done the child shall disappear and the clone will have a counter to being a excellent spy.

Mother better look after the kid. For Alfred would have his head when he finds out.

WaL

"By the Gods! How imbecilic can you get!?"

Klarion did not care if he was breaking the spoiled brat image at the moment. The Lords know after all, and Mor'du was racking on his last nerve.

The black haired man rose an eyebrow.

"Is there an issue with visiting you while you work?"

Black eyes met the single yellow eye with a glare.

"While I work?! This is not work! If that is what you want wait you idiot! And for the love of Set! Don't mess with anything!"

The dark haired man merely smiled and leaned against the wall. It was always amusing for him to watch the youngest Lord get fired up. Especially when he is acting as a spy and you interrupt him. Good times.

Now can he get this on film so he could show Nabu and the Man of Bats? No doubt both of them would love having evidence of the boy's dilemma.

Mentally cackling Mor'du magicked up a camera. This is going to be great! How many people can claim that they were able to anger the witch when he was working on a calming potion?

* * *

If you are wondering yes, Mor'du can be counted as a Oc. Don't like? Sorry.


	9. Growing Up

Here is chapter nine. Remember AU and OOCness. With your occupational Oc who hold no true point in the story as of now.

* * *

 _(Chapter 9)_

Growing Up

WaL

When Bruce said that he was taking Dick to the Hall of Justice Klarion had no issue with it. The boy needed to see it eventually and he also needed to know that it wasn't the Headquarters of the League itself. Which the witch was trusting the man to tell his ward before they left.

Curling up in the armchair with his Book of Shadows, Klarion couldn't be happier for a day off. Especially when he was spending it with Alfred and Uncle Jason with the possibility of Cousin Harry popping in later. It was going to be a good day.

WaL

When the Light called for a meeting, Klarion was halfway tempted to punch something. It was his day off! Let him get the socializing with his family that he has been missing for months! They said that there was nothing of importance to be done so why are they calling?!

Huffing he pulled up the Disillusionment spell and turned on the monitor. Better get this over with.

"Cadmus is requesting our presence." L-3 spoke.

Klarion rolled his eyes. Of course the lab-coats would call on his off day. Settling back into his chair he waited for one of the many scientists of Cadmus to appear on the screen.

It turns out that there was a small fire and some sidekicks of the League got in.

Great. Robin was one of them. Once this is over he is calling Bruce.

WaL

To be appearing around the Justice league as his civilian self is very dangerous. But he _needs_ to know if the children are alright. Especially Dick and Superboy. Those two are under his care after all.

So what if the Bat is giving him glares for acting like a concerned citizen? He has a job to do. The Light and identities be shoved into the Swamp. He is concerned and will act on his feelings!

WaL

In retrospect, giving Superboy a name might not been the best of ideas. Even if it was more or less Bruce's from the start. Especially when the father of the child wasn't interacting with him. Still it was a descent idea to let the Martians handle telling him.

Now if he could get out Match and get him to Bruce to be stabilized they all be good. Though getting the reporter to accept the kids will be an issue still.

WaL

It has been many years sense he first met Robin. And just thinking back makes it apparent how long it has been.

Six years. He has been doing this for six years. Just some more time and he can tear this organization to the ground and have all of his time to himself again. Well, as much time he would have if he wasn't still part of the Bat-group.

But still no need to worry about it at the moment. He as a helm to retrieve and a plot to spoil.

His thoughts were interrupted by an acrobat suddenly hugging him from behind.

"Stop being so moody, Klarion. Start feeling the aster and join the game!"

The witch rolled his eyes. He should be well conditioned to the slaughtering of the poor words by now.

"Alright, I'll join. What are we playing?"

Blue eyes sparked with mischief.

"Die or Hug!"

The black haired man shook his head. Of course.

* * *

Yes time jump. I just did not know how to place everything within the six years and still get to YJ timeline. So skip!


	10. Helment of Fate

Here is the next chapter. Had to turn on _Denial_ for this one. There are some lines I just had to be reminded of and to quote!

Now remember: AU , OOCness, and OCs. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 10)_

Helmet of Fate

WaL

Abra Kadabra is annoying, and really cruel to the old geezer. But deep down Klarion can't bring himself to care. The man has been problematic and a little revenge never caused much harm.

Another shock.

Though this was taking it a bit far. Should he intervene? He has to keep up appearances and really the Light needs better magic subordinates. This is getting sad.

WaL

The little skeptic was cute. At least Klarion thought so. He hasn't seen someone bluntly brush off magic then suddenly turned to announce its existence all for a lady before.

But the boy did bring up a good prod too use against his fellow.

"Hey Abra Kadabra. Aren't _you_ using adaptive microelectronics and phase shifting?"

"Yes." The man gritted out.

Grinning Klarion looked back at the young League heroes. These little ones would show the way inside. Hopefully they would not end up wandering the halls like he did when he first entered that blasted tower.

WaL

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Maybe if he kept this up Abra Kadabra would snap and ask the geezer. Because really, why does a Lord of Order have a chaotic maze in his tower?

Yey! The phony magic user snapped!

The old man's reply was great. Klarion could not help but demand another zapping. Maybe the old man would pull out something better!

Teekl's reminder was sadly needed. But really it was great to see the man's reactions.

When the young heroes appeared and toke the geezer, Klarion couldn't drop his persona. Never mind the fact that he was getting rather irritated at the fact that this was turning into more of a hassle than it _should_ be!

WaL

When Nabu toke control of the child, Klarion felt really bad. He did try to warn the kid. Once a Lord of Order has a host they don't let go. Bloody voice, it does not convey the seriousness well at all.

Hopefully the old geezer would get that kid out of the possession. If there is one thing Klarion can sense with startling accuracy, it was souls.

So better tone down the magic. Do not want to harm the kid.

WaL

When Teekl was struck Klarion felt it throughout his body. She was his draaga after all. If she dies, he dies and vice vera. How dare he! You do not attack another's familiar! Nor do you target anyone's link to the world!

Not unless you were fighting to the death. Which they did not declare to be doing so.

Scooping up his cat, Klarion glared at the Lord of Order. For someone who swears that Order is more important that Chaos he was acting more like the opposite is true.

Screw it. The Babyheroes had the helm. It will get to the League. His job is done, if he never sees this man again it would be too soon.

Flying off, Klarion let his magic spark. He is not going to be seeing anyone for awhile. He is going to lock himself away for a few days until he is calm and Teekl is better.

WaL

There is knocking at his door. Not a good time for visitors, but his lights are on so better to answer it.

Placing his tea down on the side-table in the hall the witch went to the door.

Opening the door he was surprised to see his uncle waiting patiently on the other side.

"Uncle Jason?"

The red head smiled.

The younger opened the door wider. He might not be in the best of moods, but his uncle never comes knocking.

The older man entered the apartment while removing his hat.

Klarion closed the door before taking the article and placing it on a hook on the wall.

Picking up his cup he waved his family member into the kitchen.

"Tea?"

Green eyes looked around the room as the man shook his head in a negative.

The witch nodded as he sat across from his uncle.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I heard what happened."

Klarion winced. Trust Bruce to inform his uncle about what transpired.

"How's Teekl?"

Black eyes glanced towards the hall.

"Better. But she will need rest for a few days."

The older nodded.

"Are you planing on taking her down?"

Black eyes snapped over to meet green.

"No~." The word was growled low in his throat. "I will not take her down to Limbo Town while in this condition."

The demonologist nodded.

The witch sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"I wish that man informed me that we were to fight like that. I would have protected her better."

Wary eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"I made an assumption that he would fallow basic dueling etiquette. And I am speaking of Lords of Elements etiquette not from the Book of Shadows. Though they are similar."

Uncle Jason leaned back in his chair.

"Tell the Council. He obviously stepped out of bounds. They need to be told."

Klarion sighed while looking down into his cup.

"I have already written a report. Bruce is currently looking it over. It will be sent as soon as it passes the Bat-check."

The man's lips twitched upward.

"Good to know."

Black eyes looked up from the brown liquid.

"Thanks for coming over, Uncle."

Uncle Jason merely smiled.

* * *

Had to have him show up that wasn't just over the phone or in passing. Jason Blood is awesome after all! Never mind I thought the scene was needed.


	11. Still a Child

Here is the next chapter. And now we are falling from canon even more. So please recall: Au, OOCnes, and Ocs.

Thank you.

* * *

 _(Chapter 11)_

Still a Child

WaL

When he found out he was to make a distraction so the Light can steal the echinoderm from Star Labs, Klarion did not waste time informing Batman. What exactly he was going to do was kept out for surprise sake though.

Bruce insured that the echinoderm would be copied by Uncle Jason and the real one would be kept safe.

There is very little Klarion could do to prepare the League for what is going to happen without giving his little surprise away. But asking a few Lords to place protection spells up for the children and informing Mother and Beulah what was going to happen so nothing went hectic down there. It is dangerous for witch-children to suddenly lose their parents for numerous reasons after all.

WaL

Finding a place for the spell was annoying. Especially when Teekl was in charge of finding it. She takes forever he swears!

At Roanoke the place was found. Ironic really. His ancestors came from this land and it is were he will split the dimensions.

Placing the gem down he let the pentagram form. This will be fun.

WaL

The Babyheroes had come forth to handle the problem. Good, they were taught well.

He made sure not to harm them. But when that girl places on the Helm, he felt his temper rise.

How he hates that man. Even more so than his _ancestor_ : Melmoth. And that was saying something.

Letting his magic snap forth he tore the binds to Blue Rafters from the helm. He will not deal with the ex-chaos lord thank you.

Especially when he has permission to execute his revenge for the man's stunt last meeting.

His fellow lord gained a look of pure fear. One that had Klarion gaining a wicked smile. Served him right.

WaL

As the heroes in the adult dimension regained the gem, Klarion felt his version of it weaken. Grinning the witch toke it out of the ground and let it reemerge with its other half.

Glancing at the fallen ex-host of Nabu, he levitated her over.

He had to shrug off the mental invasion to his mind by the Martian, and had to make the Speedster to trip. But he got the young lady over to him.

Rising a golden glowing hand over her, he let her wounds heal. Turning his gaze over to Robin he nodded. The child was fine.

A quick check with Teekl reassured him that Superboy was fine as well.

A soft smile crossed his face as he placed down the young lady onto the ground. The adults would be arriving soon.

Just as the girl touched the ground the grown ups appeared. Glancing over the sorcerers he shook his head. Were they really the best the world has?

Snapping his fingers they were bound and ready for transport. Meeting Batman's gaze, he grinned before calling his familiar over.

"See you later armadillos! Unless I see you first!" Laughing he went through his portal.

WaL

The Light was pleased. Though not for long. Soon they will find out it was a fake. Klarion had already spoke to Bruce about crippling the Light before he joins the League based missions.

Grinning he sent his mental confirmation to Teekl as she placed the last bat-made bomb in place. This was going to end well for him.

As the meeting ended he let himself fall into the shadows. Time to trick each of them to give up an important figure of themselves.

A few words in L-1's ear and he had the man's healing ability.

A whisper in L-2's mind gained the man's knowledge of the League being heavily damaged.

L-3 only had to be reminded of some choice events and Klarion had his charisma in his hand.

L-4 was giving her influence over women away with a gentle push.

Taking L-5's loyalty to himself away was as easy as brokering a soul.

L-6 was suddenly with brain damage due to a horrible pulse of energy.

Picking up Teekl he walked out of the facility. Time to let it blow.

* * *

Yes I had some leeway with his powers. But seeing they are never fully explained I take that as an invite for creative license.

Oh, yeah. Nabu formerly being a Lord of Chaos, its canon in the comics.

Hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Young Justice

Finally! The last part of this chapter would not write. But here you go.

Remember: AU, OOCness, and some OCs. If you do not like do not read.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 12)_

Young Justice

WaL

Handing Batman the acquired items made him feel better. Now he could get his life back on track and not have to worry too much about keeping the Light from finding out he was a spy.

No he just had to keep them from finding out his real identity, and who he cares about. Nothing new.

Sighing he let himself relax in the spiny chair in front of the Bat-computer. It has been a tiring few months. Now it will dull down some for both the Light and the Injustice League were down due to his intervention. But he wasn't a fool. He knew they would rise again. Weaker yes, but rise they shall.

Smelling cookies and tea, Klarion forced his eyes to open. Looking over he smiled. Alfred always made the day a bit better.

WaL

Glaring at the suit he was wearing he wondered if Uncle Jason had some secret plot to make him really uncomfortable while doing vigilante work with Batman. For this thing diffidently was doing its job if that was his plan.

The quiet laugh to his left saved the poor suit from his glare. For it caused the witch to look up at the Boy Wonder.

"What? Did it gain a wrinkle?"

Masked eyes met his.

"Al will not get onto you for it."

Black eyes rolled.

"Not at all Baby bird." That got a look from the teen. "I just hate wearing this thing."

"Oh? Why not get another?"

The witch tilted his head.

"You have met my Uncle right?"

The dark cackle that Klarion loved erupted from the boy's lips.

A pity it had to be cut short. The Bat was walking into the room. Time to face the music.

WaL

All things considered it could have been worse. The League could had demanded Nabu to do the spell checks and for possible mind control.

But still having the Bat and his protegee vouch for you is one thing, but having your local ex-chaos lord do so as well. Let's just say that it helped turn some people's mind around. Though he was on watch.

No problem really. Just trying to find out who is the poor soul who became Nabu's host is going to gain some suspicious looks.

Though he could go around them and ask the Council. They do have all the hosts on record.

WaL

"Oh, Odin." Klarion did not commonly provoke the gods but at the point of time it was bound to be forgiven as a necessary slight. Especially when Teekl shares his sentiments.

Bruce wanted him to act as a 'caretaker/team member' of the Little Justice. And it appears that many of the Big League were on board with the idea. Nabu especially had great support for him joining the Babyheroes. Ever mind that by Blue Rafter's standards he was a full grown adult!

Shaking his head the witch walked out of the Zeta beam. Time to meet the team. Oh please, Hel permit a blessing!

WaL

Robin was rather excited. It was the day Klarion would be joining the team! Smiling at Superboy, he couldn't help but want the two to get along. The hard part would be Supes, seeing Klarion has declared his (over) protection over the clone after all.

Snickering, Robin couldn't help at remembering Batman's face when he found out that Klarion had toke numerous precautions for another spy possibility and taken a shine to Conner. That was a good day.

"Reconsigned: Klarion the Witch Boy. B-09."

Said magic user shook his head as he walked out of the beam, causing Robin to grin. He knew that the witch was still exasperated of being considered a child while out of his home town.

"Hey, Witch Boy!"

Black eyes met his masked ones.

"See that you are done playing spy." He sent a grin. "Ready to finally get whelmed?"

The man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Robin."

Kid Flash had to intervene.

"Wait! Spy? What about all that world dominating stuff he did at the Tower of Fate?!"

Klarion rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the group.

"You mean when I finally gave up stalling to get Nabu out of his imprisonment and had to deal with the ex-chaos lord's impossible mannerisms?"

Robin held back a flinch. That was a still a touchy subject to discuss with the witch. Heck, the only people who can talk about it with him without the treat of spells cast were Al and Blood.

Kid Flash had a disbelieving look on his face.

The black haired man met the speedster's look with an unconcerned one.

"If it is about Kent. Then I will say this: I do feel guilt over his death. But very little can be done with the fact now. And really, if he wasn't dead you would have been permanently stuck as Nabu's host."

The witch's gaze hardened.

"Especially seeing that the ex-chaos lord has a habit of forgetting his current orientation."

WaL

Klarion sighed as he sat down on the couch with a cup of tea. Teekl jumped up next to him and curled up.

It was a bothersome few hours. Explaining why he joined the Light, why he kept calling Nabu an ex-chaos lord, thus leading to an explanation of the Council, and why he split the world into two different dimensions were enough to make him want to run home make tea and grab his Book of Shadows.

Thankfully Robin showed him where the kettle was so he could make tea at the cave. Leaning back he let his muscles relax. It wasn't everyday that you had to deal with children who had good reason to be wary of you.

Makes you wonder what happens to all the other spies when they retire from their job and openly join their true side.

WaL

It was when he was refilling his cup for the second time the speedster showed up.

The red head stood across from him and had his arms crossed across his chest.

Klarion merely glanced up at him before turning to the liquid cure in his hands.

"I don't know what you are up to Witch Boy. But I have my eyes on you."

Black eyes met green.

"Perfectly understandable Kid Flash. However I ask that you keep one eye on your surroundings. I am not the only possible threat out there after all."

The speedster blinked before nodding.

"Glad that we have an understanding."

* * *

If Wally to much out of character, I'm sorry. He does not like writing with me. I am not the best at confrontation scenes. So what you got is what you get.


	13. Tea and Cookies

Alright here is the next chap. It has been done for a while I've just been lazy and busy when not being lazy. Just there is a lot of focus on tea. Personal headcanon is that Klarion and the majority of Limbo Town are tea drinkers. They never been introduced to coffee or the like. And if you grow up on it you have a habit of still drinking it.

Anyway of you think I own anyone from the DC multi-verse you are horribly mistaken. People may act out of character and I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

 _(Chapter 13)_

Cookies and Tea

WaL

It can be really annoying to deal with teenagers. Especially when you are older yet shorter than them. Shaking his head at the green girl as she flirted with her boyfriend, Klarion walked to the kitchen. He is so glad he hasn't found a significant other. Especially at that time of his life, he might have blasted them to pieces due to his embarrassment taking over his magic.

Glancing at the stove he pondered on tea. He was going to have to stock the cave with the miraculous cure if he was to retain his sanity. Even Robin was causing a headache.

Speaking of Robin, when they get home there will be a talk about courtship and how to go about it. Bruce was not the best of role models when it came to the act after all. Never mind it was time to discuss reproduction. Even if it meant dragging Alfred into the conversation it was going to happen. Klarion was taking no chances with the boy's virtue and reputation. Just because his guardian was a playboy meant he was to be one as well.

Sighing the witch started to boil water. It was going to be a long day.

WaL

Dick slammed the door as he left the room, causing Klarion to sigh. Alfred no doubt will be scolding the boy for that later. All things considered that was a better response to the lecture the teen was just given.

Standing from the bed, Klarion stretched his muscles. Apparently Bruce had not given Dick any sort of conversation dealing with relationships or reproduction. However the boy knew some of the process of reproduction through school.

Glaring at the door Klarion forced his magic to smelter at his core was he walked across the room. Dick was thirteen. Thus he should have had the discussion about relationships two years ago. Especially when his guardian was not the best of examples. Even _Bruce_ admitted to having a horrible record with relationships.

Sighing the man closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. Tea was needed, desperately.

Stepping into the kitchen his eyes fell onto Teekl sitting on the counter-top next to a batch of cookies and a pot of tea. Smiling Klarion sat down.

"Thank you Alfred."

WaL

As much he wants to bang his head onto the table in front of him, Klarion resisted. The Lords would not be pleased with such a display. No matter how much he believes it to be understandable. Taking a deep breath, the youngest lord shook his head. Only one thing can see him through this.

Gathering his magic he summoned a hot pot of tea and a cup. If the Council had issues with him drinking tea during a meeting they would have to deal. It was going to help keep his temper in check.

"Hey." The pale blond Lord of Order next to him said. "Mind if I have a cup?"

Summoning a extra cup, he nodded. Glad to know he wasn't alone in his need for tea.

WaL

"Really? A bakery? What is with the evil masterminds and sweets? I am halfway tempted to give up cake and cookies due to this." Klarion did not care if the rest of the team could hear him.

 _"I don't think you could say no to Al if he presented it to you though Klarion."_ Robin retorted over the communicators.

The witch rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Saying no to Al is like telling Odin that you are not going to take up arms while at war. You have serious consequences."

Black dress shoes landed onto the roof of the building.

"Alright, fun talk over. I'm here, what do you need before you head in?"

 _"You need to sense for people that the tech can't pick up. And take care of any guards you see."_ Robin's voice answered.

Rolling his eyes Klarion placed Teekl down.

"And you all couldn't have told me this before?"

There was silence through his com. Of course they would be hesitant to trust him with info. But really Robin, joining them?

Closing his eyes, the witch let his magic travel through the area.

Only Teekl and himself on the magic side of things. Supernaturally there was a few ghosts, but nothing else.

"Are any of you scared of spirits?"

 _"No, why?"_ Robin appears to be the spokesperson.

"Because that is all I'm picking up. Three ghosts. Appears that they were killed in a car accident. Anyway, you will have a clear entrance in a moment."

As he jumped down from the roof to handle the crook's guards, he heard Kid Flash over the com.

 _"Spirits really? What next? He can see into the future?"_

Robin was the one to answer.

 _"If you ask nicely he might read your fortune, KF."_

 _"Really Baywatch? Still dismissing magic while we have a member who can turn you into a toad?"_

Holding back laughter at Artemis' comment, Klarion slinked behind the first guard. Tapping them on the shoulder, he readied a fist.

Once the man turned a red glowing fist met his face knocking him unconscious quickly.

Snapping his fingers, Klarion caused the other two guards to hit the ground hard.

Glancing up he let Teekl deal with the final guard. It wasn't as though a cat couldn't deal with a sniper after all.

Letting his magic cover the building, he searched for more annoyances. Feeling none, he looked back to where his familiar was pawing a unconscious sniper.

Rolling his eyes fondly, he called in.

"Done. Get in there."

 _"Thanks Witch Boy!"_ Robin was sounding strangely chipper.

"Did you get hit by a gas?"

 _"No, Klarion. Really you're as paranoid as Bats."_ Was the annoyed answer.

"With good reason, Baby bird. Tell me what was funny later. I am going to need it. Along with tea and cake."

 _"Can we make that cookies?"_

Rolling his eyes, the witch hummed.

 _"I will only have three. Promise."_

A sigh escaped the witch.

"Very well."

 _"Yes! Trust me it will be worth it!"_

WaL

Crumpling into a chair in the Cave's kitchen, Klarion flicked his wrist. Water entered a kettle, tea left the cupboard, a pot settled down on the counter, and seven cups set themselves down on the table.

"Must you do that?"

Tired black eyes looked over at the red head.

"Yes. I need tea."

Kid Flash huffed.

"Couldn't you just _magic_ it up?" The teen wiggled his fingers at the word 'magic.'

"Summoned tea has less flavor. I only fall onto that when there is no other choice."

Robin snickered.

"Like the last meeting?"

Klarion glared at the little imp sitting in the chair across from him.

"The Council is impossible to deal with without it. Lord Milan happens to agree with me."

"Lord Milan?" Artemis asked as she sat down.

"Lord of Order to commonly sits next to me during meetings. Nice enough man. Though I wish he would stop offering to 'show me the way of order.'"

Klarion rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

"What does that mean?" M'ggan inquired from her seat next to Artemis.

"It means that the Lords of Order are still trying to gain our witch as one of them." Robin answered.

"Still? Dude how long has this been going on?" Wally asked.

Klarion sighed and beckoned the hot water into the pot.

"Sense I gave the Lords of Order that paper."

"Paper?" Kaldur'ahm asked from the head of the table.

Robin snickered.

Rolling his eyes the witch answered.

"About the importance of Chaos and why you needed balance of both Order and Chaos. Apparently it did nothing but convince them I was meant for Order."

"Well, it was a lovely paper." Robin grinned.

Klarion gave the acrobat a flat look.

"And you still cannot write like that. So wipe that look off your face."

The teen pouted.

WaL

Falling onto his bed, Klarion sighed happily. Seeing Uncle Jason and having dinner with him was always a wonderful time. But when dessert was tea and cake it makes the day better.

And he been needing a good Limbo Town cake and a cup of tea with family. Trust Uncle Jason to know what he needs on a really bad week.

Pulling the covers over him, Klarion felt Teekl curl up next to his side. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter is being finicky if I can get it and the one after working we will get it done.

Please have patience, I have no real clue where this story is headed however it will roll as it wills. We will see what happens later.

Thank you.


	14. Magic User

Some day to day interactions again. This time with the Team. The next chapter will have a similar theme.

If you have not noticed this story is mainly focused on thoughts and interactions, not action. If it toke me telling you to figure this out... I don't know what to say.

And that isn't a bad thing.

I can't write some characters. Like Kaldur, Artemis, and Superboy. They were really hard to get out. But hopefully it works and that they will be easier later.

Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 14)_

Magic User

WaL

Rubbing his temples, Klarion pushed his magic down. Wally was having another argument with Artemis. Unfortunately it was happening while he was studying for his History of India class.

Teekl glared at the squabblers as the witch muttered under his breath.

"This is why I told Bruce that I should just take Dick to my place."

Joining Teekl in glaring he had to once more force his magic down. If they get any louder he was putting them in a bubble and placing it in a room far from him.

Turing back to his studies, his hand twitched each time the voices rose. Oh Frigga, just where was Robin?

As Wally shouted at the top of his lunges at the blonde, Klarion's magic snapped out and wrapped around the two.

Standing up, the witch walked over to the bubble holding the confused teens and picked it up. Walking over to Conner, he placed the orb on the couch next to him, before leaving the room with his books and familiar.

WaL

Conner watched as the witch left the room before looking down at the orb.

"You should have kept it down."

The two in the orb protested only to be interrupted by a chuckle.

"Supes is right. You two shouldn't have been fighting so loudly while Klarion was studying. He has the tendency to lose his patience then."

Robin lead over the back of the couch.

"You are lucky he didn't place the bubble outside. He typically does that when I am having an argument with Bats while he is studying."

The two in the bubble shared a look.

"What was he studying?" Wally called up.

"No need to yell. History."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Collage level."

With that the Boy Wonder left to find the Witch Boy.

Conner looked down at the bubble.

"Looks like Klarion was studying for collage."

Wally shook his head.

"Robin means Klarion is in collage. No wonder he doesn't like interruptions to his studies."

WaL

M'ggan did not know what to think about their new teammate. While Robin spoke often of the witch being an ally of Batman, there were somethings that just did not seem to add up.

Why was he in collage? Earthlings only go to collage when they were adults. But he was called Witch Boy, and was part of the team. He had magic, though Wally doubted still, he did not use it often around them even when on missions.

He seemed to have manners and maturity that never shown while they were fighting against him and a love for sweets.

He was a Lord of Chaos, but you couldn't tell if you watched him while at the cave.

"Maybe he is merely being behaved while he is in Mount Justice." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

Jumping she turned to see Klarion standing behind her.

"Um. Nothing really."

The witch nodded.

"You are pondering on my behavior were you not?"

The young woman blushed.

"Yes."

The black haired witch smiled.

"It's alright. You are free to ask me about almost anything."

Red eyes met black.

"Really?"

Klarion nodded.

"Yes. However identities and pasts are to be not to be spoken of. Bat-rule."

M'ggan smiled.

"I can handle that. Why are you a Lord of Chaos? You don't seem very chaotic."

The witch rolled his eyes.

"The Council is desperate for numbers on the Chaos side of things. When I was spying on the Light, I portrayed a chaotic mindset. That was enough."

The red head blinked.

"Oh. Um... why do you like tea so much?"

Black eyes closed as Klarion sighed.

"Because it is a miraculous thing which helps me stay calm."

M'ggan nodded.

"What happens if you are not calm?"

Black eyes opened and a smile spread across his face.

"Chaos."

WaL

Robin had to hold back laughs as Klarion was to spar against Black Canary. He could tell by the man's expression he was not happy about dealing with the trainer.

Watching the witch put himself in a fighting stance, Robin had to wonder if the magic user was going to use his minimal physical fighting techniques or his magic.

Smiling he noticed that Klarion was daring the League member to underestimate him. Glancing at Canary he couldn't tell if she was. Pity really, it would be nice to see Klarion snap.

The spar began. Klarion began with his basic right hook, before twisting his body as Canary dodged the hit, and kicked her torso. The witch-person let his body to continue on its path and entered a cartwheel.

"Why is he doing that?" Wally muttered beside Robin.

The acrobat smiled.

Canary aimed a kick at the man's torso only to miss and hit his open hand. Klarion quickly fixed his stance and let a spell wrap around the woman. Flicking his fingers upward he made Canary fly upward before flickering down and the meta was quickly left to gravity.

However Canary was able to control her fall and landed in a way that she could quickly get back on to her feet and throw punches at the witch.

Klarion was now smiling.

So he wasn't going to quickly end this. He wanted the experience of hand to hand then.

Robin leaned back and crossed his arms. Even though he understood where Klarion was coming from. He couldn't help but be upset. He wanted to see the magicks that the witch was so good at. It has been a while sense he was a child and was watching the witch cast spells against the scum of Gotham after all.

Pouting, he watched as Klarion narrowly won the spar.

"No heavy magic? Klarion~ we wanted to see your more powerful spells!"

The witch rolled his eyes as he offered a hand to the fallen trainer.

WaL

Artemis stared at the cat on the table. She knew for a fact that Klarion was not going to be at the cave today so why was his cat?

The feline calmly flicked its tail.

Blinking the archer walked past the creature and to the fringe. Well if didn't cause trouble it should be fine.

Robin ran into the room.

"There you are Teekl! Klarion would have my head if I lost you!"

The teen picked up the black and orange cat.

"Will you not disappear like that again? Please?"

Artemis watched as the Boy Wonder talked to the cat.

"Pet sitting?"

The black haired teen looked over at her.

"Yeah. Blood couldn't seeing he is on the same mission as Batman. And Matthews is at work similar to Klarion."

The blonde rose an eyebrow.

"Work?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah. And Teekl has been moody lately so he didn't want to leave her alone at home."

Artemis nodded.

WaL

Kaldur'ahm barely could believe his eyes. He knew that Klarion was powerful with magic. Robin was often speaking of the way the Witch Boy had often caused horrible damage to their villains in Gotham when they were younger.

However the amount of power needed to place protective wards over the entirety of Mount Justice was a bit much to believe to come from such a small person.

But there was the black haired witch floating on air gesturing with his glowing hands over the wall.

WaL

Wally stared at Klarion. Not that it seemed to bother the witch. In fact the raven was reading a thick book while petting his cat who was on his lap.

There was no way what this guy did was magic. Magic wasn't real. So what if he didn't have a good reason for some of the things he seen the guy do? There was still a scientific reason behind it.

He watched as the raven stretched and turned the page.

Curiosity won over his mind.

"What are you reading?"

Black eyes did not leave the page.

"My Book of Shadows."

"What?"

Green met black as the witch looked up.

"A book which my family's traditions and spells are written down by my hand. Along with rituals, potions, and hexes instructions which I toke from my Mother's book. It also has the supposed history of my hometown. And the basic morals expected from each person."

Wally blinked.

"Sounds important."

"It is. Even if you do not believe in magic, you can understand why a Book of Shadows is considered as a holy text in my hometown. It does not matter that some families have different methods than the Common Book speak of. All Books of Shadow are sacred and are not to be defaced even if they do not speak of the Common Faith or beliefs. Or of the accepted history."

"Almost sounds like a twisted pilgrim town. Based on magic as a faith."

Klarion laughed.

"Magic is not the bases of the faith. It is of a god who does not even care for his people. However that is of the Common Faith. My family fallows the Old Faith. Or as you would know it as the Norseman's Myths."

"Vikings?"

Black eyes rolled.

"Yes. Though we must practice in private within my hometown. It is a faith my Mother's family holds dear. And that faith has been passed onto her offspring."

The witch sighed.

"However we still have to study the Common Faith. Much to my annoyance."

Wally smiled.

"Well you can practice with out problems here, right?"

Klarion smiled back.

"True."

WaL

Conner smiled as Sphere followed Klarion and Teekl around the hanger.

He did not know what the witch was up to, but it was amusing to see him to talk to Sphere and his cat about something or another.

It was calming to watch. Klarion may have been part of the Light, but he has proven multiple times over that he cares for the team. Especially Robin, and oddly Conner. It was odd to have someone to suddenly fuss over you when you get hurt in battle or suddenly appear during training with a hard look and pressing a bottle of water into your hand.

Though Klarion did this often to the rest of the team. Conner could not help but feel as though the witch had more reasons for his actions when dealing with him and Robin. Just what they were the clone did not know. But it was nice to have anyway.

Now if he could get Robin to tell him more about the magic user so he could have something to talk about with him.

* * *

Klarion is a little imp no matter what. Just so you know it is a headcanon of mine that he would learn some form of hand to hand to blend in some, even if it is a very small amount. And I swear he has to have some form of flexibility to keep up with Dick on the field in Gotham in this Universe.

Well, I have two other stories which are writing alongside this one and chapter 15 will take a while to get out due to this. But I will try to get it out soon.

Thank you!


	15. Outing With the Witch

Finally! It is out! Yes chapter 16 is being worked on right now.

Now there is possible out of characterness. But I think I did okay with Alfred this time. But then again I could be wrong.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 15)_

Outing With the Witch

WaL

Klarion tugged at his sleeves. He just knew that this was not going to end well. An outing with Conner, Dick, and most likely Wally in Metropolis. Someone, most likely Bruce, had it out for him it seemed. There was no way this was going to end well.

Sighing he glanced at the clock. The boys were to arrive on the 10 o'clock train at the northern station. And for the life of him he hoped that Conner was not driven into a frustrated state because Wally or Dick kept trying to explain how the train worked. An unhappy Superboy meant a bad day for the rest of them.

Well it was most likely going to end up that way anyway. It would just be nice to not have it in the very beginning of this trip. Hopefully they would not be dealing with Superman, or Superdolt as Teekl has been taking to call him, today. But seeing it was his city and Bruce has been trying to get the Big Blue to start looking at the kid like he was a living being, it was unlikely.

Oh, don't get him started on the other possibility that Bruce had undoubtedly planed if Superman did not fall into bat.

The possibility that Klarion will chew out the big guy left and right about how a child is precious and should not be overlooked because of their origin, lack of power, etc. It was a very sore spot with him and his family. Blood is precious, and having someone around with the same blood that is not fully yours alone makes it even more so.

Growling he glared at the clock. Daring it to go any slower. Ten minutes better pass by fast.

WaL

Well, Klarion has a new item to his check list of _Must Talk to Bruce About_. While Conner was an angel from the blue heaven above. Wallace on the other hand was acting a lot like he was related to Etrigan. Dick was doing his best to keep the peace and Klarion's sanity, there was very little he could do.

Sighing Klarion filed _Make sure Richard gets a reward for being so useful_ away, before giving his version of the Bat-glare to the speedster. In reality his glare was a mix of the Bat-glare and Etrigan's glare, but seeing it stops the annoyance which was trying to pick up on the fourth harlot they had passed by he was not going to make note that Dick was wincing and trying to push Conner behind him.

Really the boy had issues with his glare. He only uses it rarely so it does make sense. Even more so seeing that the teen knows who are represented in the mixture and how bad the glare can get if Klarion really did want to scare someone into submission.

"Wallace~." Klarion growled.

Said red head winced before looking at his shoes.

"If you are going to flirt with every girl we pass by, you better start running home. I will not be dealing with such behavior. Do you understand~?"

The green eyed boy nodded and quickly hid behind Dick.

"Dude, why is his glare to much like a demon version's of Bat's?" Wally whimpered to his best friend.

WaL

When Superdolt appeared, Klarion was already stretched thin. Metropolis was too bright, the crowds were ridiculous, Conner has reached a new record of almost snapping in a single day due to people gushing over how much he looked like Superman, Dick was in charge of Wally so Klarion did not have to pay for all the food thankfully, however it still stood that he was not needing someone trying to ask questions about why he was there with three of the black ops team.

"If you really wish to know, it is a little get-together. Batlover wanted us to run around in the sun and let Little Sups learn about your city without the need of a villain attack."

Black eyes were narrowing into a glare.

"If you bothered to look at the fact that there is a person who has powers they cannot control. Has no one to teach them. And the fact that they are as good as a child in neglect due to having no experience with the world, we would not have such a issue of having one of the most sunlight hating people show him around the sunniest place in the world~!"

Dick carefully placed a hand on the witch's arm.

Sadly all it did was calm the witch down some so he could continue.

"I understand that having something made from your genetics suddenly appear and having the responsibility dumped onto is not the best of things. And it does not help the ideas behind his making does not help your mind set. But for the Love of Hel! Treat him as a child and a living being!"

Klarion moved his arm from the teen's grasp and crossed it with his other one over his chest.

"News flash, SuperKypto. It is very cruel to brush off the needs of a child. Even if it is not your own, if you can help it _do so_. Or are American's so mean that they would abandon a child to learn how to _walk,_ to _talk_ , to _interact with the world_ _ **like they were a magicless child from Limbo Town?!**_ "

Magic sparked in the air and Klarion's skin was starting to turn blue.

"Um... Rob? Should we stop him?" Wally asked.

Dick shook his head.

Conner was watching Superman's reaction while filing away the last thing the witch said.

The Man of Steel was looking a shocked and a bit disturbed by what was falling from the angered witch's mouth.

"Frigga help me! If you do not shape up and treat him like a living person who needs help, I _shall_ inform your Mother. And I _shall_ take the young man down to Limbo Town to meet some of the Grundies to learn how to control his strength. Now tell me is it better for someone to learn from the living than the reanimated dead?!"

The black haired man was near to shouting, however the only real indentation that he was down right furious was the fact that he was fully blue now and his eyes were turning red while being in a glare.

Superman took a deep breath and nodded, before turning to Conner and apologizing.

"Klarion has a point. I have been neglectful, and should help you control your powers."

The man winced as Klarion threw him a look.

"I'll go talk to Black Canary about your training."

With that the man flew off.

Once the superhero was gone from the clearing Klarion sighed and let his skin fade from blue to pale. Turning to Conner he smiled.

"Well, that went better than I was expecting."

Wally looked at Dick like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

The acrobat shrugged.

"Well~, Klarion could have started casting."

Green eyes rolled.

"Yeah, yeah. Magic spells."

"Yep. And Klarion is prone to turn people into mice and letting Teekl play with them."

The speedster stared at the Boy Wonder before turning his wide eyes to the witch.

"Remind me to never make him mad."

WaL

"So was she good?"

Alfred smiled as he handed over Teekl.

"Very much so Mister Bleak."

Klarion smiled back as he took his cat and started petting her.

"Good to know. Thank you for looking over her for the day. She has been taking to attacking the tassels on the curtains when she is left home alone."

The elderly man chuckled.

"How was you outing with the boys?"

Black eyes closed as the man gave a sigh.

"Well, Bruce will be happy. I go Superman to talk to the kid and acceptance that Conner needs training. Other than that, I am not going back to the city of Metropolis any time soon if I can help it. At least without sunglasses."

Alfred laughed at that.

* * *

I am not good at confrontation scenes, so I hope it is alright. But that is step one. The statement that Klarion said does have some importance in the next chapter so do remember it please.


End file.
